Problem: Express $0.75$ as a fraction.
Answer: The number $7$ is in the tenths place, so we have seven tenth Seven tenth can be written as $\dfrac{7}{10}$ The number $5$ is in the hundredths place, so we have five hundredth Five hundredth can be written as $\dfrac{5}{100}$ Add the two parts together. $\dfrac{7}{10} + \dfrac{5}{100}$ $= \dfrac{70}{100} + \dfrac{5}{100}$ $= \dfrac{75}{100}$